


Running with the MSBY Black Jackals

by StYukiona



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StYukiona/pseuds/StYukiona
Summary: Para ser un MSBY Black Jackal debes de ser anormal en toda la extensión de la palabra o sencillamente te costará la vida tratar de llevarles el ritmo, no cualquiera puede correr con ellos. Son una manada desenfrenada que encuentran diversión en cosas que a otros obsesionaría. Y en medio de toda esa locura, uno siempre es capaz de hacer descubrimientos interesantes. ¿Cierto, Tsumu?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & MSBY Black Jackals, Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 1





	Running with the MSBY Black Jackals

Running with the MSBY Black Jackals

Por St. Yukiona

.

.

.

.

La diferencia entre un valiente y un cobarde,

es que un cobarde se lo piensa dos veces antes de saltar a la jaula con un león.

El valiente simplemente no sabe lo que es un león.

Sólo cree que lo sabe.

Bukowski.

.

.

.

O una serpiente. No sabía lo que representaba una serpiente en sí, en su cabeza botaba la pelota del peligro por otras cosas como las bacterias o gérmenes que pudiera tener el animalejo, sin embargo, tras cerciorarse personalmente con los cuidadores que habían llevado a los anfibios para el programa de Buzzfeed que estaban a punto de grabar y éstos le explicaran que las serpientes habían sido cuidadosamente limpiadas a consciencia —A esas alturas la misofobia del rematador del MSBY no era un misterio— para evitar cualquier tipo de propagación de enfermedades o cualquier cosa, incluso amablemente se ofrecieron a entregarle a Sakusa Kiyoomi los papeles del Ministerio de Flora y Fauna donde se acreditaba a la empresa como alguien responsable y el rizado estuvo satisfecho. ¿Por qué la gente no podía ser sencillamente así? Es decir, el mundo sería mucho más fácil si las personas se cuidaran con el mismo esmero que muchos ponían en sus autos o en comprar cosas o mantener sus redes sociales actualizadas, el 15 de los MSBY no paraba de entender a las personas, y mucho menos a sus compañeros más jóvenes, contemporáneos, de equipo. Para el caso había visto a cada uno de ellos palidecer, chillar o entrar en modo de zarigüeya congelada cuando les acercaron aquellos animales.

—Está más limpia que ustedes —dijo con desdén en general a Bokuto, Hinata y Miya, pero mirando fijamente al último que aún luchaba contra la sensación de la piel escamosa del reptil en sus manos que se había lavado casi con la misma obsesión con que Kiyoomi solía hacerlo tras dar un autógrafo (lo cual era cada partido cuando no se lograba escabullir por ahí). No entendía como eso y esto podía funcionar. Es decir, Omi-omi y él.

—¿Si sabe que tiene dientes de verdad? Con veneno y todo... ¿no? ¿Sí se lo dijeron? —insistía Shoyo mientras veía a Kiyoomi sentado con total tranquilidad frente al mesón blanco y con aquel fondo de ladrillos sin resanar en color rosado. Jugaba con sus dedos sobre la mesa como si estuviera ansioso, aunque los cuatro MSBY sabían que en efecto era ansiedad.

—Pft —silba Miya mientras ya se seca las manos y se pone su reloj, frunciendo el ceño por la tranquilidad con que la asistente le entrega a Sakusa el reptil. Una serpiente piloto que de pronto al teñido se le hizo combinar perfectamente con uno de sus monstruos, con su favorito, aunque no lo diría en voz alta. Sin embargo, cuando lo enfocan con la cámara, es el productor el que enseguida lo nota.

—No va a funcionar —comenta el hombre, un chico de sombrero y bigote exagerado que no le va a su pequeño rostro alargado pero que aún así usa con orgullo, moviéndose por el set dando ordenes.

Kiyoomi lo mira sin entender sin dejar de jugar con el reptil que se escurre entre sus manos tranquilamente.

—Su polo es negra, y la serpiente es negra... no resalta... —inquiere acercándose con uno de sus asistentes, Sakusa no entiende qué pasa cuando le quitan la serpiente de las manos y agradece pensando ingenuamente que han terminado y él podrá irse a bañar para después pasar media hora mirando el techo esperando que las pastillas hagan efecto y deje de pensar en todos acáros acumulados en las almohadas y sábanas que seguramente están brincando en la cama de a lado donde seguramente estaría Miya jugando con su celular ignorante e inocente a esos parásitos listos para enfrascarse en su piel para comerla poco a poco hasta que llegara un punto incorregible, pobre e iluso Miya, pero era un final acuerdo al tipo de personaje que era el teñido.

Pronto volvieron a dar la señal para grabar y Sakusa suspira fastidiado, ni siquiera se preocupa por disimularlo. Hinata siente la pronta necesidad de disculparse con el productor mientras Miya se burla y Bokuto le da ánimos porque confunde astio con miedo, y segurament ele gesto de Sakusa es porque no quiere repetir tocar aquel peligroso animal, que ahora logra alterar un poco más a Bokuto porque es más grande, o al menos le parece a él más grande, el nuevo reptil que colocan sobre las manos del rematador. Es una serpiente blanca que se mueve lentamente. Y ante la sorpresa de los cuatro Kiyoomi la acerca a él, y el animalejo se le enrosca en la mano alzándose lentamente casi tocando el rostro con Kiyoomi que por reflejo se acerca, su piel hace contacto con las escamas frías.

Miya se quiere morir ahí mismo, Bokuto se ha tenido que sentar y a Shoyo le brillan los ojos porque Omi-Omi es increíble.

—¿Qué le parece, Sakusa-san? —pregunta el presentador.

Kiyoomi alza la cabeza sin sonreír pero es inevitable no notar la extraña felicidad que ha llegado incluso a sus ojos oscuros, los cuales brillan de un modo extraño, diferente a como lo hace después de un remate que hace humillar al contrincante.

—¿Me la puedo quedar? —responde él con soltura y los chacales son capaces de escuchar como las chicas y chicos del set suspiran.

Sakusa Kiyoomi es encantador a su manera.

Miya solo piensa que Kiyoomi está enfermo, es un demente. No encuentra otra explicación.   
... ... ... ...

Son Hinata y Bokuto los que repiten una y otra y otra y otra vez la cápsula de 14:05 minutos que han grabado para Buzzfeed, aquel famoso canal con su filial en Japón, y los que señalan destornillándose de la risa los gestos y caras que han puesto ante la presencia de las serpientes, iguanas y ranas que les han llevado para un capítulo más de la sección: "Probado cosas con...". Ni Thomas, ni Oliver, ni el capitán o el libero habían ido por la sencilla razón de que tenían otros compromisos que cubrir. Adriah y el capitán habían ido a una entrevista para una revista especializada en deporte, eran los que tenían más tiempo en el equipo y conocían la línea editorial seria de la escuadra, Oliver había pedido el día libre porque tenía unos pendientes que hacer e Inunaki había acabo por aceptar hacer un pequeño vídeo con un YouTuber más o menos famosillo explicando lo que comprendía ser un libero, aunque a estas altura, Miya siendo el más "consciente" y vivo de los cachorros, como los llama con cariño Meian (cachorros, mis huevos, piensa Miya), sospecha seriamente que en realidad ninguno de los "adultos" ha querido verse involucrado en cosas que ridiculizaran su imagen, que es cierto que se divirtieron mucho pero a Tsumu le salta la vena cada vez que escucha su grito agudo y chillón apenas le acercaron a la serpiente, y ni hablar de su lloriqueo cuando aquel horrible (y asqueroso) sapo le saltó encima de su preciosa camisa azul que había comprado recién. Ya le vería la cara a los otros patanes durante el entrenamiento de mañana, los haría sufrir tanto que habrían deseado besar a los sapos en lugar de sacrificar a sus queridos Kouhais.

Mientras los dos más inquietos del equipo seguían burlándose de ellos mismos -y de Miya, obvio que no había nada más divertido que esa voz femenina que había sido toda una reveleación-, Miya deja de pensar ya en el desastre y se dedica a ver fijamente a Kiyoomi, lo estudia y repara en cada detalle de su perfil y su rostro detrás del barbijo que usa a juego con el resto de su ropa (negro por aquí y por allá), Sakusa que limpiaba con cuidado sus dedos y sus uñas, parecía ensimismado (y muy entretenido) en su tarea hasta que no pudo más al sentir la mirada penetrante del rubio sobre sí, era algo propio de él que se había desarrollado con años conviviendo con aquella fascinación por vivir libre de gérmes el ser consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor: Si alguien estornudaba, si cogía algo del piso y no se lavaba las manos, o si iba al baño y regresaba con las manos secas, todo eso podía observar él, pero también cuando era estudiado de forma tan intensa como Miya lo hacía ya mismo. Suspira profundamente dejando de lado la lima para uñas, el pequeño escarbador para cutículas y el gel antibacterial con el cual trabaja.

—¿Podrías dejar de mirarme? —pregunta ofuscado, usa el barbijo pero Miya sabe que detrás de la mascarilla el gesto es neutro, los expresivos ojos negros como laca de Sakusa siempre lo delatan y lo describen, al menos él no puede ver gérmenes pero puede leer por medio de los ojos de su rematador, específicamente de él.

—Sólo pensaba en lo lindo que se veía Omi-Omi cuando estabas con esa cosa —dice de pronto Miya sonriendo grande.

Bokkun y Shoyo al instante dejan el teléfono y se giran, van en los asientos delanteros de la camioneta privada que ahora los traslada a su siguiente compromiso que es una cena con el equipo completo: Comida buena, gratis e infinita (BGI), así que no pueden estar de mejor humor, sobre todo ahora que el trabajo formal ha acabado y solo les restará descansar para mañana volver al polideportivo y concentrarse en su siguiente partido que será fuera, y eso le emociona un montón a Shoyo, pero también disfruta ese momento. Es cierto que aunque los cuatro están obsesionados, enfermos, bien metidos con el volley, la verdad es que les gusta mucho, en sobremanera, los momentos que tienen de libertad. Por ejemplo, para Shoyo fue toda una revelación cuando le dijeron que no tenía que seguir trabajando en actividades como repartir comida o en algún súper mercado porque le pagarían por jugar a nivel profesional, a pesar de que estaba muy metido en su mundo de partidos y volley jamás creyó que llegaría a ver tantos ceros en su cuenta bancaria.

—Pst... no te emociones tanto que mi contrato tiene un cero más que el tuyo —le dijo Tobio a Hinata un día cuando hablaban por teléfono después de algún partido, y Atsumu, que iba pasando por ahí se acercó abrazando por detrás al rematador.

—¿Ah? Tobio-kun, recuerda que a los presumidos nadie los quieres... y no importa, mientras esté yo aquí Shoyo-kun recibirá amor en compensación del dinero que aún no está ganando —sentenció con un beso en la mejilla y Shoyo se partió de la risa pero ni Kageyama ni Sakusa que, también estaba ahí, les pareció divertido.

¿Por qué? Porque Sakusa odiaba toda clase de contacto físico innecesario y con Miya Atsumu siempre eran los extremos, o te odiaba lo suficiente como para ignorarte o te odiaba lo suficiente como para hacerte sentir incómodo y Sakusa ya había pasado de un lado y del otro, tenía preferencia por uno de ellos sin embargo era difícil regresar a él, regresar a ser ignorado por el audaz colocador.

Aquel día de la riña con Kageyama, cuando Miya se dio cuenta que había dejado un desastre y Kageyama le gritaba a Shoyo, se alejó moviendo su mano como una pequeña danza de victoria pero entonces sus ojos se fijaron en los dos pozos negros que le veían de regreso. Por un momento Atsumu se sintió justo igual que cuando su madre reprendía a los gemelos después de haber hecho una travesura y entre ambos se cubrían las espaldas para que no se supiera cuál había sido. Sin embargo Sakusa ni era su mamá, ni él necesitaba esconder las manos por la travesura que recién había hecho, devolvió una mirada cizañosa y casi orgullosa de su fechoría, pero Kiyoomi no le dijo nada, solo siguió de largo hacia su destino que era el sanitario, quería cambiarse y largarse rápido a casa. La interacción con Miya era mejor limitarla solo a la cancha donde ambos se podían comunicar, tratar de correr a su ritmo era peligrosamente agotador.

Y justo eso piensa ahora Sakusa mientras que escucha a Miya parlotear, porque le ha dicho que ha parecido asquerosamente adorable cuando tomó la serpiente, y más que un cumplido, le suena a un insulto al moreno que solo quiere abrir la puerta para tirarsed, pero lo evita porque pensar en su cuerpo abierto con la sangre regada y las bacterias entrando, nop, nunca, su muerte sería tranquila mientras duerme o algo por el estilo tiene planeado, no de manera tan desagradable.

Llegan al restaurante, Miya por fin se calla, Shoyo y Kotaro, como debe de ser, son los primeros en salir despedidos de la camioneta corriendo al interior del lugar, hay unos cuantos reporteros y, aunque los dos aman la atención pasan de largo directo al interior del local donde ya los esperan. Es un buffet de los caros, y la comida debe de saber deliciosa sí o sí, así que no quieren esperar, estar al borde de la muerte -porque obvio estar trabajando con animales peligrosos es estar cerca de la muerte- les ha abierto el apetito en lugar de cerrarselo como ocurre con la gente normal, porque obvio, para ser un MSBY Black Jackal debes de ser anormal en toda la extensión de la palabra:

-¿Problemas de aparente misofobia? Adentro.

-¿Cambios de humor del 1 al 1000 en un instante? ¡Coño, nos fascinas!.

-¿Tomas decisiones cuestionables de tu futuro como largarte al otro lado del mundo? ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?

A Miya no le importa mucho en realidad, al principio había sido un suplicio, aún ahora era un suplicio, sin embargo solo le bastaba mandar una señal de auxilio y que su séquito de seguidores en redes sociales le hicieran recordar lo amado que era y lo mucho que estaba progresando en el equipo. Es decir, después de los Black Jackals no había ningún otro mejor equipo, salvo los Adlers, y por más anormales que fueran los Black Jackals, los malditos Adlers eran otro tema subido mucho de tono, es decir, sus monstruos eran raros y divertidos (cuando no se pasaban de la raya) pero los Adlers eran raros con cojones, eran una especie de orden Jedi que se comunicaban por medio de telequinesis o algo así porque salvo por Nichollas Romero los demás... no mostraban gramo de personalidad, comenzando por Wakatoshi y acabando por Idiotayama. No podía evitarlo, los odiaba a los dos, y por ende todo su equipo se iba por las patas.

—Al parecer quedamos tú y yo para las entrevistas Omi-Om... —pero está hablando solo, se ha tardado en reflexionar y prepararse para saludar a las cámaras porque Kiyoomi ya no está en el auto. Y confundido, mira al chófer.

—Se ha salido por la otra puerta hace un segundo... —señala a Kiyoomi que está cruzando la calle y cogiendo un taxi—. Dijo que se iría a casa.

—¡Maldito! —quiere golpear al moreno pero no le queda más que agradecer al chófer y bajar. Sonríe y se entretiene los siguientes veinte minutos respondiendo preguntas, adentro Shoyo y Kotaro ya se sirven su segunda ración de comida y la mesa está hecha un desastre. Miya se sienta en la cabecera y se le estruja el estómago de solo ver a los otros dos comer con ganas. Quince minutos después agradece que llega Inunaki y Adriah, el capitán va retrasado porque se ha quedado hablando con los medios de comunicación reforzando lo que Miya ha respondido antes. Parecen satisfecho.

—¿Y Omi-kun? —pregunta curioso Inunaki mientras que Hinata le traduce a Bokuto lo que Adriah le trata de decir sobre lo mucho que come, le parece fascinante e hinoptico como Bokuto puede comer de tres sabores diferentes al mismo tiempo sin hacer un solo gesto de asco. Miya ve la escena escuchando a Inunaki y le regresa la mirada señalando al resto del equipo: ¿Preguntas por qué, es en serio? ¿Preguntas por qué se fue?, es una respuesta/pregunta silenciosa e Inunaki se lo toma a broma para reírse.

—¡Oi! —saluda Miean y todos le regresan el saludo.

Más tarde se reune Oliver Barnes y la fiesta se va para largo, sobre todo cuando hacen enojar a Miya que ha grabado un vídeo que ha subido a su Insta suplicándole a cada equipo de la lega que lo rescate y ofrecerá recompensa, claro que ha sido broma y no es la primera vez que lo hace, los accionarios de los Black Jackala en lugar de tomarselo a mal lo toman como una provocación de su espléndido armador hacia el resto de los equipos, de hecho todo mundo se lo toma así y nadie parece tomar en serio el sufrimiento de Miya que tiene que soportar su chillido (maricón y afeminado no homo -Cero homofobia-) grito para después deleitarse con las carcajadas de toda la mesa porque claro que los bastardos traidores de Bokuto y Shoyo no se pudieron quedar callados.

—Oh... aquí viene Omi-kun —dice Inunaki pero para sorpresa de todos los que no estuvieron ahí Sakusa ni siquiera respinga al contrario se horrorizan la tranquilidad con que tomó la serpiente e inclusive la acarició con su mejilla—. ¿Y Omi-kun estuvo de acuerdo? ¿Lo obligaron? ¿Le dijeron al manager? —pregunta angustiado de pronto el libero.

—Qué va... grabaron la escena dos veces, y las dos veces fue igual —responde amablemente el pelirrojo y todos se sorprenden maravillados.

Miya, que sería el primero en saltar en hacer un comentario despreciativo y grosero, se mantiene en silencio porque se da cuenta la mirada de ojos brillantes que Adriah lanza a la pantalla del teléfono naranja chillante de Shoyo donde le han dejado tener la copia inédita y sin ediciones del programa, porque es muy mono y se ganó al productor. Algo no le sienta bien en el estómago a Miya porque... bueno, no es justo, mínimamente justo que el idiota misófobo de porquería tardará solo cinco segundos en conseguirse una muda de ropa para el programa y él tardará el mes de antelación completo en buscar algo que le hiciera lucir bien, para que al final él luciera como un afeminado (no homo) mientras que el resto terminará alabando al idiota que ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de despedirse, como si hacerse el misterioso interesante fuera del agrado de todos.

Bufó.

—¿Todo bien, Tsumu-kun? —pregunta animado Bokkun.

—Nada, debo de irme, quedé con Samu que le iba a llamar —dice mientras se incorpora.

—Pero íbamos a tomarnos unos tragos —infiere Meian y para ese momento Miya ya está dejando su servilleta sobre su plato, apenas ha comido algo.

—Será otro día —infiere moviendo su mano antes de despedirse de todos y suspira buscando su móvil para pedir un Uber o algo por el estilo.

Ha sido un día mierda.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Ya me siguen en mis redes sociales?
> 
> Facebook: /tíayukiona o St. Yukiona
> 
> Instagram: bruja.yukiona


End file.
